


VALENTINE'S DAY?

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone(E) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Caretaking, F/M, Lover's Day, Protective Clint Barton, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY? That's the day has other meaning to Clint...lol
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Not Alone(E) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356685
Kudos: 9





	VALENTINE'S DAY?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [情人節？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920151) by [chinghon522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522). 



> Plz dunt mind the grammar. English is not my mother language, and i use google translate to help. I’ve tried my best…

Morning, Clint stretched out into the dining room of the Avengers Tower and saw the other four Avengers were already having breakfast.

Nodded and said good morning, Clint went to the coffee machine and drank all the coffee directly from the pot. Then, under the protest of Tony, he had to pour the coffee powder to start the second pot.

Sitting at the dinner table and started eating breakfast, heard Thor talking about he would bring rose to his Lady Jane at night.

"Cupid, why is it only you? Is your black spider still weaving?" Tony swallowed a toast and asked.

With Bruce's worries, Clint poured almost half a can of honey on the toast, "Sleeping."

Tony smirked, "Although today is a special day, don't let her get too tired."

Clint frowned, tilted his head in confusion at Tony's words.

"Today is Lover's Day, my friend." Thor said with a big smile.

Bruce pushed the glasses and replied with a shy smile. "It's actually Valentine's Day, but it means nothing different to you."

"Today is... 14th?" Clint stopped chewing and said with the mouth full of toast.

Tony rolled his eyes. "For god’s sake, talk after swallowing! But yes, if the Valentine's Day you’re saying is the same as the world standard, February 14."

Clint barely swallowed the food in his mouth, his face full of horror, "SHIT!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Steve looked around alertly.

Clint turned to go to the kitchen, took the chocolate powder from the kitchen cabinet, and brewed a large cup. Then take a row of chocolate from the side cabinet and put it into the pocket of the clothes. And go to the elevator after he got painkillers in the medicine box.

Steve, who looked at everything, confused and intercepted Clint. "What happened? Can I help?"

"That... you can't help, in fact, neither am I. These days... If you can avoid Nat and avoid her for your safety." Clint said, bypassing Steve and rushing to elevator.

Steve looked confused. "Who can explain what this is?"

Bruce, who had been observing the situation, had thoughts when Clint was taking chocolate and painkillers, confirmed his conjecture until he heard what Clint said.

Just as Bruce hesitated about how to explain, Tony had a horror face on, "Period."

Steve's face turned red, his mouth was open and closed, and nothing came out.

"I know about that. Lady Jane was happy and then sad next minute, and I was not allowed to approach her." Thor looked a little pitiful.

Under Tony's murmur ‘seem like I have to strengthen the laboratory glasses’, everyone silently plans to stay in their room for the next few days.

Clint stood in front of his door and politely knocked on the door. He didn't want to kill by a bullet or a dagger.

Opening the door, he didn't see Natasha holding a pistol or a dagger at him like he imagine, but the scene he saw made his heart ached.

Natasha curled up on the bed, her hands covered her stomach, and sweat on her forehead.

"Tasha, are you okay?" Clint approached slowly.

Natasha grabbed a pillow in her left hand and threw it to Clint’s direction, "Go away!"

Clint dodged, and with his excellent balance, the cup of chocolate in his hand was not leaking.

"Tasha..." Before Clint finished, another pillow flew to him. He blocked it with his hand and the pillow flew in the other direction.

"Leave me alone!"

Watching Natasha hold the dagger in her hand, Clint stopped and said, "Brewed you a cup of chocolate, Tasha."

The hand holding the dagger relaxed, Clint breathed a sigh of relief. A step forward, put the painkiller on the bedside table, gently lifted Natasha, and sent the hot chocolate to her mouth.

Natasha took a sip and satisfied with a sigh, then holding the cup with both hands.

Clint smiled, his right hand was gently massaged on the back of her neck, and the left hand took out a row of chocolates from the pocket. 

"I bring chocolate and painkillers too, do you need it?" Natasha shook her head. 

"Do you want to be alone?" Clint's hand movement did not stop.

She looked up at him for a moment, and as Clint was about to turn and leave, she put the cup aside and stretched out to the hand that by his side.

Natasha wanted his companionship, which was much better than he had imagined. Clint climbed into the bed and lay down beside her.

With her head rest on Clint's right bicep, Natasha moaned, satisfied with the contact and his flavor.

Clint's warm left palm covered Natasha's stomach, lightly massaged, she closed her eyes comfortably, and a light ‘You're good’ drifted into his ears.

Clint's mouth lifted up uncontrollably, and he turned to Natasha, who was about to go to sleep, and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I got you, Tasha."

Natasha woke up again a few hours later, looked at the big hand still covering her belly, turned to see Clint's sleeping face, smiled sweetly, leaned in to kisses his chin, nose, mouth corner...

"Mm-Hmm" Clint awoke gradually while he felt Natasha's kiss, whispering in a low voice. "It seems that you feel much better."

"You have a foresight. I don’t know you remember when my period is." Natasha’s hand on Clint's chest and said with an eyebrow raise.

Clint blushed, and his left hand scratched the back of the head. "Just... you know that I am a top agent. I am also good at observing... and your period has always been punctual... it’s not hard to calculate... But its Tony reminding me that today is 14th...”

Natasha looked at Clint's embarrass look with a funny smile, couldn't help but raise her hand to hold his face, interrupting what he was going to say with a kiss. Pulling back a little, Natasha thought about the days he mentioned, she added, "Happy Valentine's Day, Clint."

Clint smiled and showed his teeth, his left hand held Natasha's waist, pulling her in, "Happy Lover's Day, Tasha."

Seeing her questioning face, Clint explained, "This is Thor’s version of Valentine’s day. I think it is also suitable for us, so I steal it."

Natasha looked into his deep gray-blue eyes, her mouth curled up, nodded slightly, hands clenched Clint's waist and her head buried in his chest...

"Happy Lover's Day to us."


End file.
